Minecraft: Romance Aghast
by shadowspark101
Summary: I was playing Minecraft one day and getting things from the Nether, when I end up getting targeted by a Ghast. But now that I look at it, not everything is blocky in Minecraft. Follow me as I try to get rid of my problem, my Wedding Dress wearing problem... Mod used is the Mob Talker mod.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this idea just flew into my head while I was bumming around, trying to make chapter 23 of the Minecraft Fanfiction. Please note, this has nothing to do with the Fanfiction at all.**

**-Chapter 1-**

I bet you are wondering why I am here, all dressed up in the suit, while the bride begins to come down the aisle. My family and my friends on one side, while her….erm…..subjects, for the lack of better word, float in the air above the chapel. Well, in order to realize why all this is happening, we must turn back the hands of time back to when all of this started.

This day had started out as any Monday should for me. Get up, pack up my stuff, eat breakfast, than off to college until 7:30 at night. The fact that I have about two hours between my classes gives me ample time to goof around, or study in case I have to study. Anyway, I had no plans between my first counseling class and my history class, so there was really nothing for me to do. I decided to go to the Student Lounge and goof around on my computer.

The Student Lounge is, as the name suggests it, a lounge for students to hang around. Most of them use this area to charge up their computers and play games, however there are some students who smoke the water vapor cigarettes in the room from time to time. Luckily today, there were none. That was a relief, as after a while the room did end up getting very hazy with all the smoke and steam from the cigarettes. I looked at the ground for an empty outlet, and after finding one, quickly plugged in my laptop and turned it on.

"Let's see, what to do, what to do…" I muttered to myself as I moved my mouse over the icons on my screen. I decided to play a bit of Minecraft while I was thinking about it. I had stopped playing Minecraft for quite some time. I had found it boring, since I had no idea for to download mods successfully without something going wrong. So as a result I had to suffer with playing 'vanilla' Minecraft. Oh the horror…

I had decided to play on one of my old worlds, in which I had finished building a Nether Portal in a room in my cavern home, which was really just a hollowed out hill that was decorated inside. If you looked at it from all sides, it would just look like a regular hill, nothing special about that. It was only when you got close, could you see the trapdoor being concealed by a pumpkin. I know, inconspicuous right?

Anyway, I had decided to head into the Nether and nab some Netherrack from the Nether for better lighting in a temple I was building. I had just left my nether base and barely shut the door, when a ghast came out of who-knows where and began firing at me.

I didn't mind the Nether Mobs that much, avoiding them was fairly easy, and their attacks could easily be bounced back at them. So after avoiding the Ghast, I began to mine some Netherrack. I had just gotten about twelve blocks, when a green screen appeared out of nowhere only saying one word.

"Stop."

I was confused, this was a single player server, so there was no one else here besides me. Besides, there was no one around. I shrugged it off as me being delusional, and continued mining. That was until another screen showed up.

"I said stop."

Now I was starting to get a little bit freaked out. I mean, once was probably a coincidence, but twice? Now I was beginning to think that something was up. I simply clicked the mouse and continued on with my work.

"Hey, are you even listening to me? I said stop didn't I?"

The green screen appeared for the third time, this time, the words were there a bit more clearly. I blinked, trying to make sure I wasn't just dreaming this up. When I clicked the mouse to get the green screen away, more text appeared.

"Since you apparently think you're going insane, just look behind you."

Wait a second, how did this thing know I thought I was being delusional? Well, only one way to find out. I turned around, to come face to face with a girl. I nearly jumped out of my seat yelling, but I simply contained myself and studied this new person.

This girl looked like she was straight out of an anime, with white hair that went straight down her back. She was wearing a white wedding dress that exposed the top of her cleavage, complete with long fingerless white gloves. She had stunning red eyes that were looking at me. And she did NOT look happy at all. On her head was a hat of some sort with a face, the face looked angry as well. I was very stunned, this girl looked beautiful. But the green screen that appeared snapped me back to reality.

"WHY are you taking MY Netherrack!?" The text said.

I was shocked at this, and quickly typed in my response. 'YOUR Netherrack!? What do you mean YOUR Netherrack? There is plenty more to go around, and yet you're yelling at me for only taking a few blocks.'

The Ghast girl put her hands on her hips indignantly. "I am Eleanor, the Princess of the Ghasts," She said. "And I am one of the Princesses of the Nether, so that Netherrack you're STEALING belongs to me!" She quoted.

I snorted furiously. This 'Eleanor' was a real piece of work. But I wasn't scared, she was just coding anyway. 'Whatever,' I typed in. 'Besides, you're just coding anyway, and a pretty good shot at it too, I must say.' I typed, then began to move past her to get to my Nether Base. 'I got what I came here for, so I'll leave you to being crazy 'Princess'.' I just chuckled as I typed that in. I soon would regret that, as I heard a scream and a fireball go whizzing by my character, destroying some blocks in front of me. I turned back and saw Eleanor glaring at me with a look that could kill. I quickly pressed F5 that changed my camera to behind me and quickly moved it around. Her eyes seemed to follow the camera, as if she was not looking at the avatar, but me in real life.

"Don't think that I can't see you," The box said. "I know that this blocky individual is just 'coding', as you put him. I can see who my real enemy is." She opened her mouth again to fire a fireball, but by this time I was already hauling ass through the Nether.

"Bite my pixelated, blocky ass, crazy lady!" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard me than. All I wanted was to just retreat to safety and quit the game while I was still ahead. I jumped into the Nether Portal, popped out the other side, and began covering the thing with Cobblestone, in case she did come through, she would be trapped. I quickly then saved and quit the game, then turned off my laptop, only then did I let out a sigh of relief. "Wow… That was close." I said, as I looked at my watch. It was 12:30, best head off to History class. I gathered my things, and walked away to the Forum Lecture Hall.

The three-hour lecture passed by in a bit of a blur, with me taking as many notes as I could. My mind was still straying back to the encounter with 'Eleanor'. I had begun to think that she wasn't just coding. No coding could move THAT fluently, or make those moves. And especially, no coding could see through tons and tons of nothingness.

I was taking my notes on Ancient Japan, when a little pop-up window showed up. It had only one message. 'Come back to Minecraft soon, I have a surprise that you're just going to loooove~' I blinked, who was this? I had no open Internet windows, so there were no chat rooms open. I decided that I would find out at the break between my classes. Little did I know, I would regret that choice.

History passed by very quickly for me, and now it was time for my last two to three hour break before my last counseling class of the day. I opened my laptop, and opened Minecraft. I then went to my world, and was completely surprised at what I saw.

The cobblestone that I had covered up the Nether Portal with, had been destroyed. I looked at my home, only to realize, THERE WAS NO HOME! "What the fuck!?" I yelled in shock, causing some people to look at me in surprise.

"John, what's going on?" Someone said. I looked up, it was Brad, one of my friends that I met and talked with often, ever since I had met him on my second day in college, two months ago.

"Oh, just this. Someone decided to nuke my whole fucking house," I said angrily. "I mean, this is a single player server, and I don't use TNT. So how could this have happen-wait a minute!" I suddenly exclaimed, causing Brad to look at my screen, as I noticed an ender chest in the center of a pool of lava.

Brad saw it too. "I'm guessing that wasn't there before?" He asked, to which I shook my head. I then grabbed some cobblestone, and built a bridge across the lava, taking care not to fall. I reached the chest, and opened it up. Inside was a note, and only that. I picked it up and read it, not really caring that Brad was right next to me.

"I hope you liked the surprise that I left in your house. Hopefully this will teach you to not take things out of other people's homes. Anyway, the Nether Portal still works, so in case you want to come and take more blocks, you're welcome to. But I must warn you now, that from here on out, whenever you go to the Nether, I WILL be watching your every move.

-With all regards. Eleanor."

I clenched my teeth in fury. That bitch! She had destroyed my ENTIRE house, and for what? A few measly blocks of Netherrack that served no purpose. I just faceplanted my head on the table. "Why?" I mumbled. "They were only a few fucking blocks of NOTHING." Brad looked at me in confusion.

"I don't know what is going on John. But I'll leave you to it." He said as he left to go get something to eat. I glanced at my screen, then at the Nether Portal. I decided that it wasn't worth fighting over, and decided to begin any repairs that I could to my home. While this was going on, I couldn't help but think back to Eleanor a bit. Was she just coding, or was she some sort of smart AI programming that had been tossed into my game somehow. Oh well, I guess time will have to tell.

-Chapter 1-

**So, what are your thoughts on this little sideshow? It'll be about less than 7 Chapters. I'll make sure of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I am surprised how quick this Fanfic got reviews. And I will try another chapter and see what happens.**

** Another thing. I will put timeskips in the middle of a chapter. But there will be breaks in it, they will be surrounded by parentheses.**

**-Chapter 2-**

It has been three days since I met Eleanor, and I could safely say. Eleanor is NOT coding in my game at all. The reason for this being is incredibly simple. Not even five minutes after I rebuilt my house, with the Nether Portal covered up again. She broke the cobblestone, and smashed it all to pieces, well, finer pieces. She did leave a note saying that this was payback for what I had called her when I ran away. So I thought that would be it, she goes back to being coding in my game, or disappears into oblivion, I rebuild my home and never see her again, right?

Well, for a while, she didn't. And I was free to go about my business, replacing and rebuilding my cavernous home. There were some parts however, that had been destroyed beyond repair, namely, my master bedroom and my storage rooms. Those, had to be written off as losses, and I set about the task of trying to rebuild those rooms, to no avail. It seemed, that no matter what I put down, it just didn't feel right to me. So in the end, I decided to pack up my home, demolish the portal, and head out into the unknown wilderness of Minecraftia. But, now that I look back, it may have been better if I didn't pack up the portal.

I decided to go old school, and build a beautiful little home in the plains biome, where the land was relatively flat, and with the saplings that I had, as well as bone meal from slaying skeletons on my spelunking trips, building a home took no better than less than a Minecraft day. I checked my inventory, all that was left was my obsidian to build a Nether portal. I was a bit concerned at this, what if _she_ came back to get me? I decided on another idea, to build a portal underground, where the only way up was via a water elevator. I dug a small pond, where the water would be, then began digging my way down, with only two places where a person could stop to get air for the trip, before deciding on a place that I thought was deep enough for the portal. I rebuilt the portal, lit it up, and looked at it, in case _she_ were to come out. I waited, and waited, but still no sign of her. Only then, did I let out a content sigh before heading back up, and calling it a successful day.

(2 Earth Days later.)

That fucking bitch! How did she do it!? What did I do this time, take more of her Netherrack? I know, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, I had just gotten home from dealing with my Wednesday classes, and had just hopped on the computer for a little bit of late night Minecraft. I just got on my server, when a horrendous sight welcomed me.

My home. On fire, again!

"Holy Shit!" I typed in. "What the hell!?" I then heard a giggle come out of my headphones, and the green box popped up.

"Welcome back Shadowspark101."

I looked at the screen, looked back, and saw her, not even one block away, was Eleanor, looking at me with an innocent grin on her face.

I glanced at my home, well, what was left of it anyway. A smoldering, blazing mess of a home, before looking back at her. "Why?" I typed in. "Why did you do that? What have I done wrong this time?"

"Well Shadowspark101, let's just say that I'm not sure what to make of you. You're something of a mystery. You play for a few minutes or an hour at a time, then you disappear for a span of an hour or three hours, then you come back and show up again for a few minutes. Why is that?"

I gagged a bit on my soda at this. Apparently, I have a stalker, in a game. "How do you know when I'm on and off the game? Unless you've been…." I looked at my screen, waiting for a response.

"Fine, I have been following you while you've gone about your day and night. But in my defense, I wanted to make sure you didn't come back to the Nether to steal more Netherrack." Her face changed from a smile to an angry frown when she send that.

I just sighed before typing in. "I haven't gone back to the Nether, but that doesn't give you an excuse to burn down my house and everything in it, twice. It was just uncalled for and very rude. And if you want to know about why I don't play that often, it's because I have something called a life, and other things," I typed in, before letting out a loud yawn. "As much as I would love and have a rousing game of 'point the finger', I am tired, so good night." I pressed enter, and saw her face change from anger, to a frown, to that of confusion.

"How can you sleep, I destroyed your character's bed. He shouldn't be able to sleep."

I just chuckled before hitting a few more keys. "Here's how I sleep," I typed in, before hitting escape, clicking the save and quit button, shutting down my computer, and going to bed. "And THAT'S how I sleep." I said, before chuckling to myself, thinking of how clever that stunt was.

The next morning the air was warm outside, and we were supposed to be in fall. Well, shows what happens in California. I just jumped on my computer, with the fact that my house being destroyed, and the fact that I didn't try to rebuild it with Eleanor watching me, just so she could destroy it again. I figured that she had no reason to be around me anymore, and that she would just leave me be. Oh how wrong I was.

I had just logged into my world, and there was my former home, just a few blocks and miscellaneous floating items. But something caught my eye, a double chest was there that I didn't put down there before. I decided to open it, and there was a surprise to greet my eyes. In it were six stacks of sixty-four wooden planks, a furnace, crafting table, chests, doors, stairs, you name it, it was there. But there was also an Ender-chest there, and a letter from Eleanor. I picked up the letter and read it.

_ "Dear Shadowspark101,_

_ I am sorry for destroying your home yesterday, you were right, it was very uncalled for and unprovoked. So, in the hopes that you will forgive me, I am giving you enough materials for you to restart your life and thrive in Minecraftia. Also, when you left the world last week, I began thinking about what you said, about 'a life', as you put it. Is it possible for there to be another world outside of this one? I hope that you will give me the answer to my question._

_-With deepest concerns, Eleanor."_

This made me sort of confused. Last week? But I had only been gone about ten hours. Then it made itself clear to me. Eleanor goes by **Minecraftia** time. So a full day and night in her world was roughly an hour here in the real world. I began to wonder if I should go and explain to her about the time changes between our worlds. She obviously knew that my character was a bunch of coding, and she knew that I existed, but she didn't know about the time and how my world operated, as compared to hers. I weighed my options carefully. On one hand, I could tell her and see how things worked out. Or, on the other hand, I could NOT tell her and possibly get on her bad side, more than I already was. Either way, SOMETHING was going to happen.

-Chapter 2 end-

**So, here is where you, the viewer's come in. Should I tell Eleanor about the real world? Or should I not tell her, and wait until another time to tell her?**

** Go to my profile and vote. Voting will end one week after this chapter has been uploaded.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The poll was a failure, but it seems that EVERYBODY wants me to tell Eleanor, so I will.**

**-Chapter 3-**

I looked over at the Nether Portal as I quietly thought over what I was going to say to Eleanor. I had decided, that telling Eleanor was the easiest, if not the safest option. She seemed sensible enough to listen to reason, as she had given me more than enough materials to restart my life. So, ignoring the gnawing feeling in my stomach that I pushed off as hunger, I jumped into the swirling, purple portal.

The entering new world screen appeared, and then disappeared like normal. And the fiery depths of the Nether greeted my character as I stepped out of the portal, using the stone that Eleanor had given me, I built a small home around the portal, to protect it from incoming fireballs. After that, I put a door down, and looked around the Nether, no sign of Eleanor. I sighed and turned around to leave, when I heard the familiar crying noise of a ghast, which caused me to dash a random direction to avoid the fireball.

The fireball that never came.

When I turned around to see the nonexistent damage, I became confused, was there no fireball? Was I being paranoid? Then I heard some giggling coming from nearby. "Eleanor," I typed In. "Ha ha ha. Oh so clever, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Came the green box with the reply. "You looked so funny when you ran off like that, so I'm guessing you got my letter?" She asked.

"Yeah, along with all you owed me," I typed in. "You didn't have to go through all that, I would've just accepted an apology y'know." I was still thinking on what to type in next, but apparently Eleanor knew what was coming.

"So, since you got my note, I'm guessing that you're here to answer my question about what you said last week?" Her face turned to a confused look, which caused me to chuckle.

_Oh, that's adorable. _ I thought. _Even the hat is getting confused._ Sure enough, the hat on Eleanor's head had its own expression of confusion. Which I couldn't help but think of it being adorable. I then sighed before typing in my response. "Well, there are a few things that I would like to clear up Eleanor." I typed in, before going on to explain the time changes and differences between Minecraftia and Earth. When I was finished, Eleanor was holding her head in mock pain from all the new information that I had, more or less, forced into her head.

"How do you put up with learning all this stuff?" She asked me. "I mean, this is all so sudden, that in our world, a full day and night are more or less an hour in your world, and that your world has 365 days in a year, and 366 days only once every four years, and-"

"Okay, that's enough," I typed in. "You're giving me one hell of a headache here. And I just learned this stuff when I was younger, because I've grown up IN it, unlike you." I typed in, choosing my last words carefully. When I had finished, Eleanor looked thoughtful.

"I think I would like to see this world for myself." She said, using the green box. I just chuckled, knowing how impossible it was for person like Eleanor, who was in a game, to get to Earth.

"Well, that'll be the day," I grinned, but then a thought crossed me. "Eleanor?" I typed in. "How did you manage to become sentient? I mean, I'm just finding it impossible to even try to think about it."

Eleanor smiled at me. "Well, you see. I don't really know what happened and why I've become sentient," She said. "I was only your simple blocky ghast that flew in the Nether, shooting fireballs at any humans, like you," She pointed at me, before continuing. "It was when you arrived, actually. I was following my instincts and firing on you to try and get you to leave, when I suddenly felt something happening to me. I felt my body change and shift into the form you see now. And I also felt my brain begin to grow, and it made me begin to think and form thoughts, I suddenly remembered seeing you before, when you came to the Nether, you would take Netherrack and then leave. I decided that enough was enough, so I found you, and here we are now, four weeks, or in your case, four days later." She finished with a smile on her face.

I nodded before typing in. "I see, but it is still confusing on how it happened, just turning into an anime girl from a blocky ghast." I had truth behind my words, as it just didn't make sense how something like this could've happened.

Eleanor nodded, agreeing with me. "I find it hard to believe as well Shadow. It just doesn't make sense on how I changed," She smiled a bit as the green box had more text. "I also love this new body, it's so much more flexible and attractive."

I nodded again, completely agreeing with her. "You know, you look like a girl straight out of an anime. I mean, with your looks and such," I typed in. "I actually like anime, if I may say so myself." I then stopped and finally thought of what I typed in. _Wait… Did I just? Oh God!_ I looked up at my screen to see Eleanor looking at me with a bit of blush on her cheeks. _Wow… Nice going John, you have OFFICIALLY done something stupid!_ I mentally berated myself for typing it in, but the next box that came up caught my eye.

"You….like…..anime girls?" She said. I looked up to see Eleanor looking at my character, hiding the bottom of her face with a bright red blush on her face. Her hat was also wearing a face of complete surprise. "You…..could….like….me?"

I gulped, and knew that I had to defuse the situation quickly, and safely. "Eleanor listen," I typed in quickly. "I know you won't like it, and I have to bring it up. But I already have a girlfriend, I'm sorry." I looked up to see Eleanor's reaction. Her reaction was as follows.

Her blush and face fell. Soon after that tears started to form on the bottom of her eyes. To me, it was such a heartbreaker, and I felt bile begin to pool in my throat. "You better go Shadow, I think I need some time alone." She said, and I couldn't have agreed more as I headed towards the Nether Portal.

I turned around and then typed in one thing. "You know, I don't hate you Eleanor." I then turned around and walked into the portal. Today, was one heck of a conversation.

Later that day I was discussing what happened with Angela, my girlfriend. "I haven't felt this bad in such a long time Angela," I said to her. "I mean, her expression was just heartbreaking, and her last words…" I sighed sadly, feeling sorry for the anime ghast. "It just feels so bad, she was basically just friend-zoned by her crush, her very first crush no less."

Angela smiled softly. "John, you did what you thought was right, I mean, she is part of a game. What could she do to you to be a proper girlfriend?" She asked. I knew it was rhetorical, so I didn't respond. "Are you ready for me to arrive in two weeks?"

I brightened up almost immediately after hearing this. I had almost forgotten about her trip. Angela had told me a week ago that her aunt was getting her money for a plane ticket so she could go to California to see me. She had just got her ticket yesterday, and when she had told me the news the very same day, I was ecstatic to know that I would finally get the opportunity to see my girlfriend in real life for the first time. "Of course I am, what do you take me for, a Stooge?" I chuckled, referencing to The Three Stooges.

Angela grinned at me. "Yeah, you certainly act like one," She said. "I'll see you tomorrow on Facetime." She said, then hung up. I just grinned as I got up and stretched, sitting in a chair for hours on end when you're 6'6 makes a guy very stiff.

I yawned, then started up my computer to get started on my fanfictions. I had been using the fanfiction site for a good two to three years now, and I do believe I was becoming very good at the art of typing stories. I looked at Chapter 23 of my Minecraft fanfiction, trying to conjure up some sort of idea for the chapter. It was just then did I remember what I had been thinking of yesterday. _Of course, why didn't I remember it sooner?_ I thought, before eagerly typing in the words as they came into my head. But the creative stream didn't last long though, as after 500 words I stopped typing. _Darn it._ I thought angrily. _Why did it have to stop there, I was getting to a good part._ I sighed as I remembered my ADD. Whenever it hit, I just couldn't seem to get typing again, no matter how much I tried to.

It was just then did I hear a chime kick in. I remembered that anywhere, it was the Google Plus Hangout chime. Meaning someone was trying to contact me for a video chat. I looked at the name carefully. The only person that I could remember that ever contacted me for this was Tenshine1, and he was supposed to be at work. I had an idea for this, I looked on my dresser, and there it was. My Enderman box head that I bought at Comikaze. I grinned and put it on, then clicked the okay button. If only I had seen what was coming next.

The first sight that greeted me was a Ghast hat, followed by a voice. "Is this thing working? Hello?" I was shocked and very confused. Eleanor? But what, how did she get my Google Plus name? After roughly three minutes, Eleanor managed to find her camera and looked at the screen. "Hello Enderman," She said cheerily. "I'm looking for someone by the name of John, have you seen him?"

I moved my head in a waving motion and shrugged. I wasn't sure what Eleanor wanted with me, but considering what she _could_ be feeling for me, I decided to play dumb and find out. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, then scribbled down 'What do you want with a human?'

Eleanor sighed, and slowly began to blush. "Well you see," She began. "It all started two days ago. I was waiting in the Nether for someone to show up so I could talk to him. And when he did show up, he told me of the secrets of his world, and how different it is from ours. I was so fascinated by it. And I wanted to learn more, but then he said something that really made me blush. Could you imagine what he said?" I simply shrugged, even though I could remember it very well. "He said he liked anime girls!" Eleanor gave a cry of glee. "And he told me that this new body CAME from an anime of sorts. Which means, I thought he liked me. But," She said, her face frowning angrily at the camera. "He already HAD a girlfriend! Could you believe it!?"

I blinked, and prepared for a tirade of words, but it would seem that the universe decided to go the wrong way, in the form of my little brother barging into my room. "John, are you talking to Angela?" He asked in his annoying way. I facepalmed, Well, as well as a guy wearing a box on his head could. I glared at my brother from behind the box and stood up. "I'll leave you then." He said, backing up to the door and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Eleanor gasped in surprise. "John, you almost fooled me by wearing an Enderman head!" She said, folding her arms across her chest, obviously not happy about the trick. "How dare you try to fool the Princess of the Ghasts!"

I just sighed, as I took the box off my head. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, you don't like being fooled," I grunted as I plugged in my Skullcandy Headphones. "So, what is it that you wanted by starting a Google Hangout with me?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about your _girlfriend_," Eleanor shuddered as she said that last word, as if it was poison to her. "How could you love her!? I mean, is she more attractive than me!? Is she more powerful!? Tell me John, tell me, so I could make myself better than her!"

I blinked in surprise, before holding the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Eleanor," I said kindly, trying not to have an outburst. "Eleanor, it's not any of that. It's because of a few things. One, I love her, and she loves me. Two, we have known each other for a year or so now, unlike you and I, which we have known each other for a few days. And three, and this one is VERY important. She is real," I said, and looking at Eleanor's face, decided to elaborate. "Angela is a REAL person, not someone that is confined to a computer screen. She was born in this world, and lives in this world, not in some computer game." I looked up at Eleanor, hoping that would convince her and make her see sense.

"She's a real person?" Eleanor said. "A real person…" Then her face lit up with determination. "Then that's what I'll become! I'll become a real girl, and then I'll find you, then we'll see who's real and who is fake!"

I was confused. "Wait wha-" I couldn't finish my sentence, as Eleanor shut off her window of Google Plus, thus closing the hangout. I held my head in my hands. And a few thoughts kept flying back to my head. The biggest one being, _What was Eleanor going to do?_

**-Chapter 3 end-**

** Wow, this has to be THE biggest and longest chapter that I have ever written. And it may also be the best one as well.**

** The combined word count for this Chapter, with the author notes, was 2468 words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so let's begin Chapter 4 with some news.**

** My fall semester is over. And I have close to a month of free time. So, fanfics for all?**

** Consider these new chapters of my stories, my present to you all. And Merry Early Christmas.**

**-Chapter 4-**

It had been a few days ever since Eleanor had the Google Plus chat with me. And ever since then, I've had a gut feeling the something was wrong. You know how you get that feeling in your stomach when you feel that something isn't quite right? Well, for me, it was close to torture. My stomach would all of a sudden begin to lurch and sway, as if I was going to vomit out its contents at any second, which was sometimes followed by chills, ranging from quick five-second chills, like having a piece of ice down your back, to chills so bad that I would dash to the nearest toilet or bathroom and dry-heave.

Sadly, because of my stomach feeling, eating was close to impossible, in case I suddenly DID get sick. And don't even get me STARTED on sleeping, or my lack of sleep. Anyway, it was on the fourth day that I had finally had enough and went on Minecraft. It was time to put an end to this before it got even worse. I quickly logged onto my world, and teleported into the Nether.

I soon began exploring the Nether quickly, keeping my eyes peeled for Eleanor. While I was doing that, I felt as though that something was going to go wrong. When I reached the Nether Fortress, my chills had gotten a bit worse than they had before. I looked around the outside of the fortress. There was no sign of her anywhere, and that was what unnerved me immensely. I looked at the fortress one more time. Then set foot inside, and began my exploration of the fortress' mazes of hallways, rooms, dead ends, and traps.

One whole hour later, I had managed to lead my character out of the fortress. The whole place had been crawling with Blaze's and Wither Skeletons. I had barely managed to escape the fortress itself, and had come close to running straight into a dead end, which would of ended with me in the lava sea. _Come on. If she isn't here, than where the fuck could she be?_ I thought. I soon remembered the conversation that I had with Eleanor a few days ago. _Could she…. No, there is NO way that would be possible._ I thought as I saved my progress and logged out of Minecraft. If what she had said was true, than I would have to check on Angela to make sure that my worst fears wouldn't come true.

I found my iPod behind me on my clock, charging. I sent Angela a message asking her if she wanted to Facetime. To my relief, she did, and so a few seconds later, a chime came from my iPod with the message, "Angela would like to Facetime". I pressed the Accept button and saw, to my relief, Angela's face show up on the small screen in front of me. "Hey John, are you alright? You look as though you were expecting something bad." She asked, her face showing worry, as well as her voice.

I just chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine actually, it was you that I'm worried about." I said, before I proceeded to tell her everything that had happened. Meeting Eleanor, right up to what I had just done on Minecraft before Facetiming her. When I had finished, Angela was smiling at me.

"Don't worry John, nothing will happen, you're probably just playing to many computer games, its making you see things that aren't there," She said kindly to me. "You should probably get out more and stop staying cooped up in your room." She finished.

Just then her mom called her downstairs. "Sorry John, but I've got to go now, I'll text you later, alright?" She smiled. When I nodded yes and prepared to hit the end button, I noticed something. Angela's eyes. Just now I had noticed a bit of red tint. But before I could inquire about the slight change of eye color, she had pressed the end button and ended the call. I sighed and tried my best to pass it off as nothing, but the sick feeling and chills returned. Somehow, something did not seem natural about what I had just seen.

-Chapter 4 End-

**Well, after so long of a wait, I had finally found the strength to finish this chapter.**

** Also, I would like to wish all my viewers (guests included,) Happy Holidays, and a great New Year to all. If you guys want, you can share your New Years resolutions in the reviews (until AFTER New Years.)**

** My Resolution: I've never made one. So I can't think of one.**


End file.
